desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der große Regen
"Der große Regen" (Originaltitel: "Listen to the Rain on the Roof") ist die 47.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 06.03.2007 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 24.09.2006 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Orson Hodges Frau Alma will ihren Mann heimlich verlassen, wird aber von diesem kurz vor ihrer Abreise gestellt. Als am nächsten Tag Alma's Freundin Carolyn sich nach ihr erkundigt, da sie nicht zu einem Treffen erschienen ist, gibt er ihr zu verstehen, dass sie fortgegangen ist. Sechs Monate sind seit den Ereignissen in der Wisteria Lane vergangen. Bree und Orson sind sich näher gekommen, während Gabrielle mitten in der Scheidung von Carlos steckt. Vor allem machen ihr die Launen der schwangeren Xiao-Mei zu schaffen, so dass sie ihr sogar droht, sie nach der Geburt des Kindes nach China zurück zu schicken. Edie versucht unterdessen das Haus der Youngs zu verkaufen, das seit der Verhaftung von Paul leer steht. Sie hat große Mühe damit, da vor allem Mrs. McClusky die Kunden mit ihren Horrorgeschichten über Paul und Felicia verschreckt. Orson bittet Bree in einem ruhigen Moment derweil, ihn zu heiraten. Sie zögert zunächst, da die Ereignisse um George sie vorsichtig haben werden lassen. Er versichert ihr jedoch, dass er sie liebt und so nimmt sie den Heiratsantrag an. Susan hat im Krankenhaus Ian Hainsworth getroffen, dessen Frau ebenfalls im Koma liegt. Die beiden haben über die Wochen, in denen Mike jetzt schon im Koma liegt, eine tiefe Freundschaft aufgebaut, die beide von der Einsamkeit ein wenig ablenkt. Als er sie eines Abends zum Essen ausführen will, zögert sie zunächst, da sie Mike nicht enttäuschen möchte. Sie entscheidet sich dann aber doch mit zu gehen, versichert dem schlafenden Mike jedoch, dass das Essen rein freundschaftlich ist. Sie braucht unbedingt jemanden, mit dem sie reden kann, damit die Einsamkeit leichter zu ertragen ist. Bree teilt ihren Freundinnen mit, dass sie demnächst heiraten wird. Sie glaubt in Orson endlich einen wundervollen Mann gefunden hat, mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen möchte. Die Frauen sind von der plötzlichen Verlobung überrascht, wollen aber Bree in ihrer Entscheidung unterstützen. Lynette versucht unterdessen Nora aus ihrem Leben zu halten, wobei sich das als schwieriger erweist, als gedacht. Vor allem Tom ist ihr keine große Hilfe, da er sich ständig davor fürchtet, Nora könnte ihm Töchterchen Kayla wieder wegnehmen. Erst als Lynette ihm klar macht, was sie für ihn tut und wie verletzend er sich gegenüber seiner Frau verhält, fasst er sich ein Herz und bietet Nora die Stirn. Als Gabriele Xiao-Mei das Abendessen bringen soll, ist diese plötzlich verschwunden. In ihrer Verzweiflung bittet sie Carlos, ihr bei der Suche nach der Leihmutter ihres Kindes zu helfen. Edie entdeckt sie schließlich während einer Hausbesichtigung. Während am Abend die Verlobungsfeier von Bree und Orson stattfindet, taucht auch Carolyn Bicksby auf, die Freundin von Orsons Ex-Frau Alma. Sie warnt Bree vor ihrem Verlobten und erzählt ihr, dass seine Frau seit einem Jahr spurlos verschwunden ist. Sie unterstellt ihm sogar, sie getötet zu haben. Bree ist sich nicht sicher, was sie glauben soll, entscheidet sich jedoch für die Seite ihres Verlobten, wenn auch mit gemischten Gefühlen. Nach der Party kann Bree die starken Zweifel an der Integrität Orson's nicht verstecken. Zu recht? Die Kamera zeigt uns in der letzten Einstellung die Hand einer Leiche, die unter Massen von Erde begraben liegt. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice "Jedes Gewitter trägt die Hoffnung in sich, dass am nächsten morgen alles wieder rein gewaschen ist und selbst die beunruhigendsten Flecken verschwunden sein werden. Wie die Zweifel an seiner Unschuld oder die Folgen seines Fehlers. Wie die Narben, die sein Betrug hinterlassen hat oder die Erinnerung an seinen Kuss. Also warten wir, dass jedes Gewitter vorüberzieht und hoffen das Beste, obwohl wir doch tief im Inneren wissen, dass manche Flecken so unauslöschlich sind, dass nichts sie wegwaschen kann..." en:Listen to the Rain on the Roof fr:3x01 pl:3.01 Listen to the Rain on the Roof ro:Sezonul 3/Episodul 01